Fish
Fish (also known as "Citizen Fish" and "Large Armoured Knight Guy Fish") is a human warrior with a love of big swords and a singular lack of name. Appearance Fish is very tall and muscular by human standards, looming over most others around him and even managing to draw attention away from Taphault, which is no mean feat. While his face is not particularly handsome or noteworthy, his sheer size and toned, muscular body are more so. He has brown hair that he wears long, but rarely bothers to do anything with, and blue eyes, as well as a moderately prominent, pointy chin. He tries to keep himself clean shaven, however, this seems to really work out in the field. His attire makes it clear that he is a warrior. He is seemingly permanently clad in heavy plate armour, and carries an exceptionally large and hurtful looking sword. He is never seen with other weapons; he claims that "he likes swords" and that "Shields are for wusses" (Never, ever bring up the topic of Axe specialization with him; It makes him angry). He makes sure that his arms and armour are in immaculate condition at all times. Personality In short, Fish likes to fight. Having spent years learning the art of Swording (as he puts it), he feels a need to prove his mastery by doing battle with a variety of menaces and, where possible, sticking large sharp pieces of metal into them. Brave and determined, he constantly seeks new challenges and greater opponents to face. Consequently, he is something of a driving force to his compatriots, constantly urging them to seek out new threats to face. While he rarely backs down from a challenge, at the same time, he is smart enough to know when he is over-matched; as such, he cannot be easily goaded or suckered. The fact that he brings backup also helps some. While he is trained in the use of rifles and bows, he will not use them unless it is absolutely necessary and he has no way to get close enough to sword his foe. He doesn't think that much of magic-using opponents, believing that they should fight like "real men". However, despite his martial focus, he gets on rather well with Taphault Spring. The two of them seem to have a knack for getting into trouble. When they can't find any, they will instead go out and look for some. The pair also readily support each other when trying to come up with excuses or explanations for their latest exploit and the subsequent attached explosions; however, this usually results in their excuses becoming more and more convoluted and less credible. Fortunately, the rest of their group seems to be content to let them or, at the very least, they've given up trying to stop them. He will never say what his full name is... or maybe he just doesn't know. It's also possible that his full name is Fish, which would suggest that his parents were very weird. He claims to have a sight unseen girlfriend who is as devistating with a polearm as he is with a sword, but few seem to belive him on that count. History Born in Westfall, (Though he claims to be descended from a now-extinct wild trabe that lived in the Badlands; there is very little evidence to support this) Fish was the son of a very capable mercenary warrior. Both he and his twin sister, Leticia, were raised by her and trained in the art of Swording (Their father being too busy tending to the sheep, dodging his aunt and talking to his dog), the pair of them both proving to be very apt students. Feeling that she had taught them everything she could, she promptly turfed the pair of them out into the world, telling them to "beat people up till they got better at it." Heading to Stormwind, Fish decided on the life of a free-roaming professional adventurer. He figured that was the best way for him to travel across the world and find lots of new people (and things) for him to beat up - er, test his skills on. Certainly once he got to Stormwind he found no shortage of works, and was soon regularly swording bandits, Defias raiders, Kobolds, Gnolls, Blackrock Orcs and whatever else got in his way. While he was vaguely aware of some sort of sinister conspiracy at the highest ranks of the Stormwind Leadership... he didn't really care, as long as the fights kept coming. Along the way, he joined forces with a group of other adventurers who, like him, were more of seeking a good excuse to get into fights then any one given cause. Along the way, he managed to develop something of a friendship with one of the teams' mages, Taphault Spring. Like him, Taphault was just looking for a good fight, albeit one with more explosions then swords. The two have begun to work together, creating something of an "explosions and swords" dynamic. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Warrior Category:Alliance Category:Unnamed Guild Category:Articles by Darthfish